The Turning Point
by teesloverB01
Summary: Robin didn't think the Dark Knight would ever fall and he never did, until now. He's gone and Robin is devastated. Terrible summary. But read it... T for safety.
1. The Murder of One

Uhhh….. Oh look another fanfiction by moi :) Hope you like!

Disclaimer: If I owned Young justice, I wouldn't have time-jumped the show 5 years and Jason would be Robin, not Tim, even though I absolutely love Tim.

* * *

_This is totally not my day!_ Robin thought exasperated. He and Batman had located Joker in a warehouse doing God knows what, all he did was plant a bomb on one of the crates inside. Batman was currently caught up fighting some of Joker's men while Robin was trying to disarm a bomb that would probably spell the end for all of them if he couldn't deactivate it.

And as of the moment, he was having a little bit of trouble. _Oh, come on! Can't one thing be easy? Just one! That's all I'm asking for!_

"How're we doing, Robin?" Batman asked while blocking a punch and knocking the last guy unconscious.

"Hold on, I'm getting there!" Robin shouted back as he cut the final wire, stopping the countdown.

"YES! I got it. The threat has been neutralized! I am totally feeling the flow!" _(Whoops!_ _Wrong catchphrase. This does not mean I actually_** like**_ Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal!) _Robin went over to his mentor and smiled brightly. Batman just looked at him with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes behind his cowl.

"NOO! This will be the last time you interfere with my plans, bird boy!" The Joker yelled, whipped out a gun and pointed it at Robin.

"Don't even think about it!" Batman yelled and rushed at the villain. Joker spun around to get the weapon kicked out of his hand and get himself knocked to the floor.

"Let's get out of here." The duo started to walk towards the door when Joker suddenly reached for his gun and took aim at Robin. At such close distance, the hero's armored tunic wouldn't protect him.

_BANG! _A shot rang out and Batman fell to the floor dead. Robin just froze in shock for a second and then a deadly look passed into his eyes.

"Oops, wrong target. Oh well!" Joker laughed and Robin proceeded to knock him out cold. He then pressed the emergency beacon on his belt to alert the Justice League.

"OH MY GOD, BATMAN!" Robin screamed and ran to his mentor's side. "You're gonna be ok, you'll be ok, you have to be ok!" Robin wouldn't accept that he was dead.

"The League will be here soon, just hold on!" Tears were dripping down his cheeks. No response just made him cry harder.

"Batman?"

"Batman!" Robin cried while trying to shake him awake.

"BRUCE? No, you can't be dead! Come on, get up, please! We have to go home! Wake up!" The boy curled into his father's lifeless body.

"Please, don't leave me. Don't leave... I love-..." he whispered, not being able to say it, and wishing none of this ever happened.

* * *

Four members of the League had responded to the emergency call from Alfred. It was 2 a.m. and they were deeply concerned about the Dynamic Duo.

"Robin?" The boy looked at Bruce, hopeful, but found that the voice belonged to the Man of Steel who had finally arrived with Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and the Flash. They all had shocked expressions when they saw the scene in front of them. "Robin, what happened?" Superman asked.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT THE** HELL **DO YOU **THINK** HAPPENED! Batman is DEAD, Joker killed him! That's what happened!" Robin stood and screamed in between sobs. "I couldn't save him. It's all my fault. It's my fault…." He fell to his knees and twisted into a shuddering ball in Batman's arms.

"Flash, get him out of here," Superman commanded. As soon as Flash tried to pry Robin from his dead friend's arms, the boy started screaming again.

"NOO! NOOO! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU HERE! I'M NOT GOING TO! YOU CAN'T BE GONE! PLEASE! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT!"

"J'onn, can't you help him?" Canary pleaded with the Martian, unable to bear the sight of the broken bird in front of her. She had looked away, hating that

"I will try." He also could not stand to see this boy in so much pain and agony. He slipped into Robin's mind, surprised that he was not getting blocked out and successfully put the writhing boy to sleep.

Canary looked at the boyscout. "Superman, can you take him home to the manor? We will deal with Joker and bring Batman to the tower. Meet us there later." Superman nodded and flew off with his nephew in his arms.

"How are we going to get through this?" Flash asked his other two teammates. "Worse, how's Dick gonna get through all of this? He just lost his second family." The three heroes looked down at their close friend with complete devastation and became worried about his protégé's future.

* * *

A/N: OK so how was that? And I know Dick still has Alfred but whatever, not the point...

By the way, how do you name your chapters? This is not finished in case you were wondering. Well i'm sure you could tell, huh? I know it's really short, sorry about that. And if any part of the story bears resemeblance to any of yours, I apologize in advance. If it is, that was purely unintentional.

So don't be mad at me ok! GOSH! Just Kidding, but seriously...


	2. Bad News

_Ok so sorry if I didn't get all aspects of the Watchtower right, but in my defense I don't know all that much about it… OH and mad props to my friend who I collaborated with to write this…. I sound stupid but yeah give her some cred!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and stuff…._

_**A few hours later (like at 6:00 A.M.)**_

An uncomfortable silence hangs in the air as the League sits around in the Watchtower Monitor Womb in their seats that are just a little too comfortable. Their eyes never meet for too long, in fear that the intense pain and sorrow on their faces could be seen as a sign of weakness. The zeta-beam lights up announcing Superman's arrival who had just dropped off Robin and telling Alfred of the events that happened that night.

Finally, the silence is broken by an accidental sob escaping Dinah's lips and everybody looks up waiting for the others to say something.

Clark glances at Bruce's empty seat and says, "You know he wouldn't want us to act like this. He would want us to move on, continue with our duties and liv-"

"Just shut up Clark!" Barry yells. "We don't need you being all noble and responsible. And how the hell do you know what Bruce would want? Did he happen to tell you before he was murdered? Cause I sure didn't get that memo."

"I wasn't trying to be better than anyone else but its childish to just sit around here acting like nothing happened. We need to at least do something, honor his death in some way besides just waiting around for him, because no matter how long we sit here, he isn't ever coming back!"

"I think we all just need to calm down here." J'onn says, almost whispering.

"Calm down? Calm down! J'onn, our friend is DEAD and you're acting like nothing's wrong!" Barry shouted.

Dinah speaks up to defend him, "Don't you think he realizes that, Barry? And before you yell at me, let me just tell you I'm acting like this because we need to worry about other things _first_ before we can properly mourn his death!"

Barry scoffed, "Like what? What could possibly be more important?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe telling the rest of the League first? Figuring out how the team's going to find out? Worrying about how this is affecting Dick, let alone the rest of Gotham?"

Barry blushed. Clark then came to a realization. "Oh, that's right! How exactly are we supposed to reveal that not only Batman is dead, but Bruce Wayne is too?"

"Crap." The other three heroes said simultaneously. Another uncomfortable silence.

Dinah sighed, "Look guys, let's just call up the rest of the League, break the news to them, and we'll figure out the rest as we go along."

"Fine," Barry uttered, dejected, and went to the computer to do what Dinah had said. "Calling all members of the Justice League, your presence is requested. Report to the Watchtower. Now."

In a couple more hours, _**(now it's like 7:30) **_a majority of the Justice League entered the room. Hal Jordan was first to voice the rest of team's concerns. "What's wrong, guys? Why did you just summon the whole League here?"

"Yeah, what's so important, it couldn't wait until later on in the day?" Oliver Queen asked, annoyed.

Barry just glared at him and spat, "You're up here, _Oliver_, because we just lost-," he stopped, refusing to finish his comment. Looks like J'onn was going to be the bearer of bad news.

"A mission went wrong tonight, regarding the Joker, and Batman has fallen. He is gone." J'onn announced sadly.

All of the members were shocked at what had just left the Martian's lips. Some stumbled, taken aback at the news and some dropped to their knees, trying to process what they had been told.

Clark spoke up this time, "Me, Dinah, Barry, and J'onn are going to tell the team(_**the**_ _**Young Justice team, if that wasn't clear)**_ and then decide on how we will tell the public. We could use some help coming up with ideas." Some of them left to tell the rest of the League_**(you know, cuz not everyone's there)**_ and think of a plan.

"Wait," Diana remarked, recovering from her stupor, "How-I mean- Is Dick OK?"

"He's fine, Diana, J'onn put him to sleep when we found the two, but he might need some comfort when he wakes up."

Diana nodded and departed to go to the Manor, Shayera and Hal in tow.

"Let's go tell the team the news." Left to their own devices, the four ventured out to Mount Justice.

* * *

A/N: All right, so that wasn't bad right? And for those of you asking what happened to Joker, let's just go with he was turned over to the cops. Yeah, he's not coming back.

I'm sorry ok but I didn't feel like talking about the villain's punishment, forgive me...

P.S. the team does not have Zatanna or Rocket in it. It cosists of Robin, Wally, Khaldur, Conner, Artemis, and Miss Martian.

And Roy because I want him there. Not a part of the team but he's like there.


	3. Finding Out

_Next chapter! The team's reactions! Then what they have to do straight after! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, even though I'd be totally happy to._

* * *

It was just another typical day at Mount Justice. No missions and the team was relaxing in the foyer of their hideout. M'gann and Conner were giggling and cuddling, like any normal couple. Wally and Artemis were having some fun of their own, teasing each other and playing some video game. Kaldur was reading _The Phantom Tollbooth_ having trouble understanding some of its literary elements.

"_Recognized, Red Arrow, B06_," the computer announced, making his presence known.

"Hey, Roy. What's up?" Wally asked without taking his eyes of the screen.

"Dammit, Artemis, why are you always beating me?" Artemis just smirked and laughed. He sighed and turned his attention to his friend.

"I was bored. There's nothing to do, so I'm here." Roy responded while flopping onto the seat in between Artemis and Wally. "Where's Robin?"

"He was called out to a mission with Batman. He left last night, so I don't know where he is now." Kaldur said shutting his book, exasperated at its wit.

"Do you think he's O.K?" M'gann piped up.

"Don't worry, babe, he's Robin, The Boy Wonder. He's always O.K." Wally said, reassuring his teammate. _I hope._

"_Recognized, Superman, 01, Black Canary, 13, Martian Manhunter, 07, Flash, 04."_

The whole team looked to the entrance where the four with distressing expressions had materialized. "What's going on, Superman? Is everything all right? And do you know where Robin is?" questioned Conner.

Superman looked down and shifted uncomfortably. He, evidently, was not good with bad news. Flash answered for him. "He's in Gotham. Guys, something went wrong with the mission he and Batman went on. Batman was shot. He's dead."

Collective gasps escaped the team's mouths. Wally couldn't believe what he just heard. "Uhh…Hehe… You're joking right? He's Batman, he doesn't just die!"

"Well, he did, okay!" Superman snapped at him. "He's gone!" Canary put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Clark. It's not going to help if you start to stress out." she whispered. He visibly relaxed and looked at Conner, who had dropped to his knees, with a worried expression.

"It's true, then? What you're saying is true? Batman's DEAD?" Wally gasped and staggered back. M'gann broke into a sob and ran to her uncle. Kaldur, Artemis, and Roy glanced at Canary with looks of anguish and disbelief. "Wha-? But he… He can't be gone… Robin. I'm so sorry."

"What about Robin? Where is he? How is he taking this?" Roy inquired, worried about his little brother.

"I put him to sleep when we found him in Batman's arms. He has not woken up yet." J'onn replied. Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Hawkwoman have gone to accompany him when he does wake."

"Well, I'm going there, too." Roy uttered. Superman blocked his way. "Move," he growled.

"I have an assignment for the team." Superman responded. Conner glared at him with a look that said he was out to kill. The team couldn't believe that he was trying to give them a mission right now, especially not Wally and Roy.

The two redheads exploded, "Are you kidding me? Robin's probably devastated and you want us to do what? Hell no! We have to go see him!"

"Wally, settle down." Flash replied, calming down his nephew. "This one's important. Scarecrow broke out of jail and is intoxicating the hostages he took at a bank. Obviously, Robin's not up to stop him and we aren't exactly allowed in Gotham anymore. Don't ask, long story. Your task is to bring him down, without taking any unnecessary risks." Wally just scoffed.

But Kaldur understood that Robin would need their help with all the crimes that happen in Gotham. Ignoring the stares of his teammates, "We understand. M'gann, get the bioship ready." Before anyone could object, Kaldur said, "Robin needs our help, so we will do this for him." The team nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Roy retorted, "But you're dropping me off at Rob's place. I am not part of this team, so I _will_ go to Robin, instead. Got a problem with that?" Everyone shook their heads and the four members of the league left with a good luck to them.

* * *

"Where does Robin live?" Miss Martian asked when they arrived at Gotham.

"Right here's fine. Thanks." Roy left the ship a couple blocks away from the manor.

"Make sure he is all right for us and tell him we are all here for him." Kaldur said before the rest of them headed back into the ship.

"Wally," Roy called after him. "Be careful. Don't get yourself killed, Rob would never forgive me for that." He gave the speedster a small hug and they separated.

"Miss Martian, establish a link," their leader commanded as they dropped onto the roof of the building where Scarecrow was. _Everyone, be careful and watch your backs._

Dropping down to apprehend Scarecrow, the team smiled knowing that he wasn't expecting this.

"Seriously, what kind of villain goes to a bank in broad daylight and goes berserk and injects toxins into everyone he has hostage? That's messed up, dude." Kid Flash accused.

"Oh, it's just you. The sidekicks of the big guns. I was hoping the Boy Blunder was the one to show up. I heard that Batman's dead, courtesy of Joker. Seeing that the bird's probably ruined right now, I wanted to finish him off. It'd probably be an easy win, too, kicking him when he's already down? Besides, he's absolutely **nothing **without Batman!" Scarecrow laughed, only to be knocked down by a very angry Kid Flash.

"Shut up!" KF yelled. "You have no right talking about him like that!"

_Kid Flash, stop! _Kaldur ordered._ Artemis, Miss Martian, get Kid Flash and help out these people. Superboy and I will take care of Scarecrow. Stay alert._

_Got it, good luck. _Superboy roared and charged after his target who was trying to run away. Aqualad got to him first and delivered a swift kick to the villain's torso.

The three of them approached the crowd of people and tried to get them out. Some were too far gone, however, and killed themselves after trying to kill one of them, unable to be saved.

_Wow, guess Rob was right… Scarecrow's victims are like pokemon you're trying to catch, but they keep using self-destruct on you before you can even get a poke ball out. _

_Hey, Kid Idiot, FOCUS! This is no time to be talking about pokemon! _

"Guys," Superboy cautioned while avoiding Scarecrow's attacks. _I can hear something ticking. _

_Most probably a bomb full of fear gas. We have to get out of here! _Kid Flash thought after getting the last person out safely.

_Agreed. Team, fall back. _In Superboy's moment of distraction, Scarecrow managed to get away. _Superboy, stop. We will have to catch him another time._

_But I had him! _

_I said another time. Your safety is my priority and that must come first._ As soonthe team got out of there and flew a couple meters away, the bomb Superboy detected went off, engulfing the inside of the building in a purplish smoke._** (What color is fear gas?)**_

_That was too close. No wonder Robin has such a hard time here._

"Let's go visit Robin." Superboy suggested.

"Can't, Supey. We have no idea where he lives. We'll have to wait for him back at the mountain." Artemis responded getting a grumble out of the clone.

Kid Flash just looked down and kept his mouth shut. _Sorry, guys. Can't give away Rob's identity. _Miss Martian guided the ship back to Happy Harbor with a sad look that matched everyone else's feelings.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, finally a longer chapter than what I have been writing! WOOO!

So quick question: Final chapter, you have no idea what'll happen, but answer me this.

Train, another warehouse, a boxcar, or one of those big metal compartment things you find in warehouses? What are those called?

All abandoned by the way…. And maybe even by a pier. Obviously not the train.


	4. Break on Through

OK so I've decided the train. I had my sights on that in the first place… so I don't know why I asked… Anyway, finally we get to Dick's "problems" and little bit of slash between RoyxDickxWally if you wish REEAAALLLYYY hard…

_Italics _= Thoughts; _**Bold italics **_= flashback

Disclaimer: I ownz craploads of nothing.

* * *

"_**Mama! Tati! NU!" An 8-year-old Dick Grayson screams for his mother and father as they fall to their deaths. Dick cries uncontrollably as he kneels next to their broken bodies. **_

"_**Tu nu mă poţi lăsa, vă rog, tu nu mă lăsa! Vino inapoi la mine!" (**_You can not leave me, please, you can't leave me! Come back to me!)

_**Days later, a man named Bruce Wayne, takes him in as his ward. Dick Grayson finds out the man's mysterious secret. He's Batman! Dick then convinces Bruce to let him become Robin, Batman's partner. Together, they take down Tony Zucco, the man who killed Dick's parents and they've been fighting crime ever since. He meets the rest of the Justice League and Bruce's servant, Alfred, who is thought of like a grandfather by him. Every moment together is worth it.**_

(Cut to the present)

_**Joker pulls out the gun, aims at Robin, and Batman jumps in front of the boy to save his life. **_

"_**OH MY GOD! BATMAN!" Robin screams, thinking back to his parent's deaths. **_

"_**No, no, no you can't be dead! Please, don't leave me! You're all I have left!" **_

"NOOO!" Dick Grayson yells as he jolted awake in his bedroom at the manor. Diana, Shayera, and Hal look at him with worried faces. His bed is now damp with sweat and he is crying. Diana goes up to him, hugging him, trying to get him to calm down.

"He's gone, he's really gone… It's all my fault! It should've been me!" Dick sobs into the protective arms of Diana. Hal and Shayera have surrounded them, trying to help. Alfred runs in, but stops at the doorway, letting the three comfort the scared boy. He also closes the door to let them have their privacy

"Shh, shh… Dick, it's ok. We're here for you," Shayera says, stroking back the boy's ebony hair. Hal just shifts uncomfortably, unsure of what to do, but kneels and follows Shayera's lead. Diana lifts Dick's chin, so he is looking up at her.

"It's not your fault, Dick and don't think you should be taking his place. Never, ever say that. He was shot, there was nothing you could do to help."

"If I had been paying more attention, he woul-…" He is interrupted by the ring of the doorbell at the front door.

"Now, who could that be?" Alfred goes to answer the door to see Roy Harper with a concerned expression.

"Where's Robin?" He asks, breathless, having run the rest of the way to the manor from where the team dropped him off. Alfred invites him in and says that he is up in his room.

Roy runs up the stairs and bursts into Dick's room. He finds two members of the League, awkwardly attempting to comfort him and Diana holding him in her arms, soothing him. Dick looks up to see one of his best friends, looking at him with distress. Diana moves away to let Roy take a shot at easing Dick's pain.

"Hey, buddy." Roy's voice is quiet and smooth. "You wanna get outta here? Go to the Cave?" Dick smiles a little and nods. At the other heroes' signs of protest, Roy stares them down and whispers, "Shut up! Being with his friends is his best option right now!" The three exchange disapproving looks, but let the teen take Dick to their hideout.

* * *

The team was waiting anxiously for Roy to come back telling them of Robin's state of mind and to see if Dick was going to be with him or if he had to be left alone.

"What exactly happened?" Artemis questioned Red Tornado who had just arrived to see how the team was faring. Red Tornado simply did not answer, saying they should wait for Robin to tell them. The archer let out an exasperated sigh, threw her hands up, and walked away from the android.

"Well, can't get anything from the robot!" She plopped down next to Wally who had been very nervous, awaiting his friend's arrival.

"Relax, Wally, he'll be back soon." Wally didn't hear her though, anxiety clouding his thoughts.

They hadn't even noticed Robin and Roy had arrived in the entrance, with both looking pale and almost lifeless.

"What if it really was Robin's fault that Batman's dead now?" Connor thinks out loud.

"What?" Robin says, his voice fragile and accusing. He looks around the room, but everyone is too afraid to meet his gaze.

Conner tenses up. "I'm so sorry, Robin. I didn't mean-"

Robin runs to his room, looking hurt and slams the door as he leaves the rest in shock. "You guys disgust me, how could you do this to him?" Roy says. Five pairs of eyes look guiltily up at him as he runs to catch up to Robin.

Wally couldn't even believe what the clone had just said. "How the hell could you even think that, Conner?" He goes over to join Roy. The team members lingering are left in an awkward silence, wishing they had done something to placate their youngest member.

* * *

"Rob?" The two boys called, knocking on his closed door. No answer. That prompted the two to open the door by force. Before they could try to open it themselves, however, Dick appeared in the doorway, opening it for them. At the sight of his two best friends, Dick, gulping air to restrain his shuddering sobs, stepped back and fell against the bed frame.

"He's gone. I lost him. I'm all alone..."

The two red-heads, uncertain, inch closer to the boy. They sat on either side of him, trying to lessen the pain he held inside.

"Come on, Dick. I can't stand to see you like this." Dick just stayed silent, not even acknowledging what Roy had said.

"OK," Wally smiled slightly. "If you don't cheer up a little bit, we'll hit you with our secret weapon." Again, Dick wasn't answering.

"Fine, but you forced this upon yourself. Wally, your ipod." Roy pointed to the speakers atop a cabinet. Wally walked over to the speakers, plugged the device in, and selected one of his favorite songs. As soon as the music started blaring, he and Roy stood up and started singing along.

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking When you fall everyone stands **

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinkingWith the life held in your**

**Hands are shaking coldThese hands are meant to hold**

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strongMove along, move along like I know you d****o**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along**

**Move along**

Around this time, Dick looked up and smiled to a certain degree.

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely**

**Could be a night when your life endsSuch a heart that will lead you to deceiving**

**All the pain held in you****r**

**Hands are shaking cold Your hands are mine to hold**

By now, Dick had regained his usual composure and was singing along and dancing idiotically with his frie- No they were practically brothers.

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do ****And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along(Go on, go on, go on, go on)When everything is wrong, we move along(Go on, go on, go on, go on)When everything is wrong, we move along Along, along, along**

**When all you got to keep is strongMove along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is goneMove along, move along just to make it through**

_**[x3]**_**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

**Right back what is wrong**

**We move along**

The song faded out and all three boys were laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Thanks, guys. I really needed that." Dick grinned broadly at the two.

"Happy to be of service." Wally said, smiling back.

"You're always going to have us, Dick. As long as we're around, you'll never be alone. Oh, and of course, you have the team." Roy gleamed at the two other boys and pulled them in for a hug.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh! love that song! So what'd you think? Don't forget to review!

OOC? Maybe a little but it made me happy. And I don't know if you guys realized, but the beginning was very... different. I don't know, it just seemed like meehhhh... And I just realized I switch up my tenses a lot. Good thing my friend helps edit these. Or else it would be like, past tense to present back to past, and that's be weird.

REVIEW!

All-American Rejects FTW!

and panic at the disco.


	5. All That Remains

Uhhh….. Don't like this chapter too much…. I have had total writer's block and I have to study for my stupid finals. WAIT, I don't actually study, so never mind about that.

Anyway, this one's ok, but you know… I have a whole bunch of projects to do though.

As for the new season of YJ, where is Dick in his civvies? I wanna see 18-year-old him in normal clothes!

(Thoughts are in _italics_, not including the first line)

*sigh* Disclaimer: nothing is minez.

* * *

"_Recognized Black Canary, 13, Green Arrow, 08, Superman, 01." _The three appeared in the entrance of the Cave with solemn expressions. Wally, Roy, and Robin had walked into the room and they all wondered what the older heroes were doing here.

"Ughh… What do you guys want now?" Wally groaned. Robin glanced up, caught Superman's eye, and immediately knew what was happening.

"Scarecrow's back. And he's causing more trouble. Can you guys handle taking him down this time?" Green Arrow asked. That earned him death glares from every member of the team and a scoff from Roy. Black Canary shot him a look that clearly said "Oh, we are so talking about this…"

"Seriously? It's only been, like, a day and he's already back on the map?" Artemis questioned. "Does he want to get beaten up that bad? Or is he just desperate to see Robin?" Robin looked down and wondered why Scarecrow was doing this.

"Look, guys, it's just another mission. Are you guys feeling up for it?" Superman asked. The team stood up ready to finish what they had started the other day. Especially Conner who had immediately perked up hearing Scarecrow's name, wanting very badly to beat that dick's smarmy little ass. Wally and Roy, however, focused on Robin, worried about him.

Black Canary spoke up. "Robin, if you don't feel up to getting back in the field yet, Roy can take your place for now."

"Uhhh, I was going to go with them anyway!" Roy snapped, in the background not really being heard.

Robin contemplated it, but responded, "Thanks, Canary, but I want to do this. I'll be ok."

The two red-heads protested, but Robin insisted that he was ok and he was up for it. He came back a couple minutes later, all suited up, ready to go.

"Miss Martian, prep the bioship. Where is he?" Kaldur questioned.

"Scarecrow is breaking into the main prison block for pass codes. We're not sure what he's planning on doing with them." Superman pulled up some footage from earlier showing the room consumed in seconds by his intoxicating gas.

"Got it." Robin turned and started towards the hangar. The team just stood there, gazing at their youngest, unsure of his decision. How could he be willing to get back to the field so soon? "Well, are you guys coming or what?"

* * *

The ride to Gotham was completely silent, everyone too afraid of talking to Robin, who was quiet and staring out the window, completely stoic. Kid Flash gave Miss Martian a look and she immediately linked them up, excluding Robin.

_He's losing it! He's totally losing it! It's only been two days since Batman died and he already wants to fight one of his greatest enemies? _Kid Flash thought, incredulous. Red Arrow and Artemis sided with Kid Flash.

_Yeah, what if he's not really ok and is just going with us because he feels responsible for Scarecrow getting out?_

_It does not matter. It is Robin's choice and he seems to have made up his mind. _Aqualad returned. A grunt from Superboy showed his agreement.

_But what if he gets hurt? _Miss Martian asked, troubled by the fact that Robin, a human, could accept death so easily, when she hadn't even acknowledged it herself.

But they didn't realize that Robin was certainly not ok. His parents were gone, Bruce was gone, no siblings, aunts or uncles, and his friends definitely didn't understand what he was going through. It was then he was faced with the stark reality: he was alone.

* * *

They finally arrived at the place where Scarecrow was a couple hours later. Robin snuck into the room where he was hacking into a whole bunch of databases looking for the right set of pass codes. Robin slipped up and made a small clatter, alerting the villain of new company. _Oh, crap!_

"Ahhh, Boy Wonder has finally decided to grace me with his presence! I've missed you and Batman! Too bad the Dark Knight won't be coming back ever again!" He laughed merrily. "Word is it's your fault, too! Is it, Boy Blunder? Are you to blame for the death of my most hated person on the face of the planet? I suppose I should be thanking you then! Nothing to say? Well then, I should be going."

Robin had frozen in place, obviously taking in what he was saying to heart. It was then the rest of the team came running in, blocking Scarecrow's path. Kid Flash came up to Robin trying to get him back to attention. _Earth to Robin!_

Red Arrow and Artemis readied their arrows looking menacingly down at their target. Aqualad and Miss Martian were busy making sure all the bodies were out safely before joining in. Superboy smirked, anxious to finish the job of wiping the floor with that stupid, smug, annoying smile of his. Scarecrow backed up, but all he was doing was making sure he got the information he needed. He snagged the flash drive off the computer and before anyone could do anything, dropped a smoke pellet and dashed out, shrouded in the haze, out of harm's way.

"DAMN IT!" Superboy raged, clearly upset at letting him get away again. "What are those codes even for?" Red Arrow went to the computer and looked up the use for the info.

"He's trying to break Joker out of prison…We have to go after him!" He and Aqualad stared at the screen in horror.

"Superboy!" Miss Martian called and gestured for him to come over. Robin had fallen into Kid Flash's arms completely unmoving, staring into space. "I think he's in shock." Miss Martian said and motioned for Superboy to pick him up.

Aqualad turned his attention to his fallen teammate. "Let him go, Red Arrow. We must get Robin out of here. Superboy, get him in the ship. Canary and Superman will know what to do." They all agreed and started for home.

As they were flying back, Robin whispered, "It's my fault he's gone. Somebody please kill me." It was barely audible, so only Superboy could hear it. He looked over with fear and thought,_ Robin, why are you beating yourself up like this? It's not like you. _But Superboy didn't do anything, because he didn't know what he could do.

* * *

Kid Flash came running in, being closely followed by Superboy carrying Robin. Superman asked what happened, his voice full of concern. As Superboy dropped Robin off in his room, doing what Black Canary had said, Kid Flash tried to explain, rapidly spitting sentences out.

Superman looked at him with confusion, until Kaldur took over. "We had found Scarecrow and we sent Robin in first. He had said something that unnerved Robin and then he just froze."

"He said that it was Robin's fault that Batman was dead. That he should thank Robin for killing his worst enemy." Superboy growled. "I swear, if I ever see that smug, little bastard again, I'm gonna kill him!" M'gann tried to calm her boyfriend down, but to no avail.

"Turns out he was hacking into those databases because he's planning on breaking Joker out." Roy indicated. "And he got away, so he's probably going to go do it now." He sighed.

Black Canary then came in, "Roy, Wally, Robin's asking for you." The two gingers ran for his room, without a single hesitation.

They barged in to see Dick looking at a picture of him and Bruce. "Sorry guys, I messed up. Scarecrow got away. He's right, it's my fault Batman's dead." He sat on his bed, hugging the photo closer to his chest. Wally and Roy stood there and watched their brother.

"It's not your fault, Dick, don't worry about it." Wally assured him and Roy smiled and put his hand on Dick's shoulder. Unexpectedly, Dick jumped, startling the two red-heads. Dick stood up, body shaking, then he started screaming.

"NO! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? HE'S DEAD AND I'M THE ONE TO BLAME!" Dick shattered a lamp that he threw to the wall. Wally and Roy looked on with horror, never seeing him break down like this before. They became scared to try and calm him down.

Dick smashed the picture frame against the floor screaming, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE! YOU PROMISED ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! I HATE YOU!" He grabbed anything near him and destroyed them in an attempt to get his feelings out.

The rest of the team, along with the two league members, had rushed in hearing the commotion. Superboy got there first and seeing Robin break down like that, he suddenly went to the boy and embraced him tightly, partly to comfort him, partly to keep him from destroying everything. Robin struggled, sobbing, but he was unable to break away from Superboy's grip.

"How am I supposed to live without him?" Robin cried into his friend's chest, while the rest of the team stared intently at the two.

"With the rest of us. We'll always be here for you." Superman answered as Superboy just stood there, holding onto Robin firmly.

"Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault he's gone." Superboy whispered and looked Robin straight in the eye, making his point clear. As Robin's tears started to lessen, the team slowly left to leave him alone for some peace and quiet. Robin crawled into his bed covers as Black Canary turned to leave last. She shot him one more worried glance before shutting his door and turning the light off.

_They're right. _Dick thought to himself._ Joker shot him and the League just couldn't arrive in time to save him from dying._

_It's not my fault. _

_It's his. This is all Joker's fault._

Dick wrapped himself in his blanket, its familiar smell comforting him. As he lay staring into the empty darkness, his sorrow and loneliness gave way to rage and hate. He had killed his father. Tomorrow, he would get revenge for what he had lost.

_And NOTHING is going to stand in my way. _

* * *

A/N: Ahhhhhhh! Love that last part…. And all of that breaking down…

Awesome.

Oh and forget the train, I have something else in mind. So sorry for making you wait so long… but it's up now and pllleeeassse review! I want to know what you guys think!

... Ok BYE NOW!


	6. From the Inside

This took a while, but I think I like this chapter the most… So hope you like this one. _Thoughts = italics_

Disclaimer: I'm sure you get it by now. U_U I don't own YJ or anything else.

* * *

**Note: This is the next day! (Like afternoon-ish)**

The Man of Steel stood up from his spot in the room, trying to silence the League that had gathered in the Watchtower to talk about the problem at hand. Concerns were heard around the room about who would lead now.

"Guys. Uhh… Hello! Guys, stop-HELLO!" Superman said. Some conversations died down, but no one was really paying any attention to him. _Oh, Bruce. You were always so much better at this than me…_ He then shot a pleading look to Black Canary, who let out a loud and shrill whistle, finally bringing the chaos under control. "Thank you."

"Now I know how hard this is for us, but we have to bring it to attention. The media is begging on some information, so we need a cover story. Anyone?"

Everyone just looked confused.

"Guess not. I'll just have to ask Robin." Superman sighed and fell back into his chair. _Ughh, why is this so hard for me? I just need an excuse for him… _

Hal Jordan spoke up next. "So who's supposed to take his place? I mean, not replace him, but you know what I mean… Is Robin expected to do it?"

"Of course not. He's just a kid!" Wonder Woman shouted, trying to protect the young boy.

"Unfortunately, guys, that's not up to us. It's all up to Robin. If he wants to keep going, and take up Batman's mantle, that's his choice." Captain Marvel reasoned. They all knew it was true, but everyone knew, no matter what choice he made, they would be disappointed about it. If he refused to become the new Batman or if he decided to stay as Robin, it would still discourage them. He would always be putting himself in danger.

Black Canary broke the awkwardness. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. In the meantime, Alfred has asked me to keep up Robin's usual routine. Missions, training, whatever, to keep him grounded. I'm going with Captain Marvel and Flash to the Cave now to do just that." The three of them teleported out, leaving the rest to still ponder on what to tell the public.

Everyone started arguing again, thinking of stupid cover-ups, getting stressed about their situation, and just being straight up tired.

_This is going to be a long day, _Hal and Superman thought.

* * *

Wally sighed as he sat on one of the couches, thinking about everything that had happened. _Why did this have to happen to us? _The team was noticeably uncomfortable and no one made any eye contact or tried to strike up a conversation. They sat there in silence until Kaldur asked what happened to Robin yesterday.

Wally and Roy exchanged looks and Roy replied, "He was just angry and he needed to get his feelings out. Somehow."

"Yeah, right! Robin would never lose his cool like that!" Artemis argued.

"Well, maybe, he was just having a bad day, Blondie! Ever think of that?" Wally shot back. Everyone groaned, knowing this was the start of another argument between the two.

"I know you didn't! Because you never think!"

"Well, you never… Uhh… You just don't understand!"

"That's the best you could come up with? You are so stupid!"

"At least I care about him!"

"What makes you think I don't!" This went on for several minutes.

"You both need to shut up and calm the hell down!" Conner then shouted at them. The two of them stopped and looked at the clone. "God, Robin's completely distraught and you guys just have to fight right now!"

"She started it!" Wally pointed at Artemis and she responded by yelling at him more.

"I swear to God, if you don't shut up, I'm going to freaking shove-" Conner was interrupted by the arrival of Black Canary, Flash, and Captain Marvel. Everyone turned their attention to their new company that had entered.

"What is wrong? Did you find Joker and Scarecrow?" Kaldur asked.

"No, this is just us coming to keep you company." Flash said and smiled at the group.

Everyone was, of course, skeptical and doubted that was their intention.

"Go get Robin, we're going to train and before you start arguing with me, this wasn't my idea. Agent A has asked me to make sure Robin stays lucid and doesn't go completely crazy over all of this."

"Fine, I'll go get him." Roy huffed and went to Robin's door. The rest of the team walked to their training room with the older heroes.

* * *

"Rob?" Roy knocked lightly. The door opened almost immediately revealing a happy-as-ever boy.

"Hey, Roy. What's up?" Robin looked up to him smile gleaming. Roy was staring at him with his fist still being held up to the door.

"Uhh," he stuttered, dropping his arm. "Umm… Canary, Flash, and Captain Marvel are here for a training session. You've pretty much been summoned by the lot." Roy was still gazing at Robin, confused.

Robin returned his staring with a confused glance of his own. "Are you ok? Kinda creeping me out staring like that. We gonna go or what?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just- are you… You ok?" Roy asked falling into step with the already walking boy.

"Don't worry about me, Roy." Robin smirked and flipped down the hall. "Come on, hurry up! I don't want to miss Wally getting his butt kicked!"

_What is going on? Whatever, that kid is weird. _Roy thought while running to catch up.

They walked in to find M'gann and Artemis in battle. Flash and Captain marvel were off to the side, surveying them, while Canary was a bit closer, giving pointers and criticism. The fight was soon over when M'gann knocked Artemis to the floor with a leg sweep. She jumped triumphantly and helped her friend up. Wally snickered, getting a glare from the archer.

"Good, M'gann. Artemis, watch your opponent closely next time. Next up, Roy and Kaldur."

"Whoa, wait! I thought I fought loser!" Wally protested.

"What? Why would you agree to that?" Roy questioned. Wally just shrugged.

"Relax, Wally. Besides I'm holding a therapy session after this. And you are all required to go to it." Canary turned to Robin. "That includes you."

"What? Seriously, I'm fine, BC. Don't worry about me." Robin objected.

"All right, if you can beat me, you don't have to go." Canary said while taking her fighting stance. Robin looked at her and unnoticeably backed up a couple steps.

"Uhh… you know what. I think I'll just take the therapy." Robin said, walking over to a stunned team. Even the older heroes were taken aback by the ebony's statement. Everyone knew Robin could probably take her down, especially since Canary would hold back, for fear of hurting him. "What? Why is everyone looking at me like that? I just don't want to fight her right now."

"Ok, then. Fair enough. Roy, Kaldur, battle stance." She said, turning her attention back to the fight.

* * *

After their battle, Flash and Canary went into the little private room and called for volunteers. Surprisingly enough, Artemis went first. Captain Marvel transformed back into Billy and joined the teens on the couch. There was complete and utter silence for the few minutes Artemis was gone. She then came back, with an annoyed expression.

"Well, that was a total waste of time. She tried to convince me that I was in shock over Batman's death and all this other crap. Robin, they said to get you."

Robin got up and strolled up to the door, going in.

"Something's off about him, don't you think?" Conner asked no one in particular. The team glanced at the door, but shrugged it off.

"So what are we talking about?" Robin inquired, looking between the two.

"Robin, how are you really taking in all of this?" Flash asked.

"The way you'd expect? I'm fine, really."

"But what about Joker and Scarecrow?"

"What about them?"

"You don't think about getting revenge on them? That's not like you, Robin." Canary remarked.

"How would you know that? You don't know everything about me." He remarked angrily. "We're done here." Robin stood up and started for the door.

The two were surprised by his response. Flash also stood and called, "I think I know you enough to know it's not like you to think about hurting someone who killed your family."

Robin clenched his fists. "You don't know anything. So just shut up." He started walking again.

Canary got to her feet and said, "Robin, he killed Batman. Are you trying to just ignore that he's dead? You can't do that. You have to come to terms with his death."

Robin whirled around. "I'M NOT TRYING TO IGNORE THAT! THEY WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID!"

Flash went up to him. "Robin, talk to us. Whatever you're planning to do won't work. You'll just give them the satisfaction of watching you break. Batman wouldn't want that. Trust me. Don't go insane over revenge. I know you-"

Robin's eyes widened in anger behind his sunglasses and he suddenly tackled Flash to the floor and started to punch him, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

The team came running in like the day before and were shocked by what they encountered. Kaldur ran up to the two fighting on the floor and grabbed Robin from behind stopping him from hurting the speedster anymore.

"Uncle Barry!" Wally screamed and rushed to his side, tending to his wounds and glaring at the unrecognizable boy in front of him. Canary knelt beside the two trying to help and ease the pain.

In Kaldur and Robin's skirmish, a small rock that glowed iridescent green fell out of Robin's pocket. Conner fell to the ground and started writhing in pain due to the kryptonite's poisonous effects. M'gann shrieked and went to her boyfriend's side.

"Get off me!" Robin yelled as he broke free of the Atlantean's grip. He picked up the little shard and stuffed it back into his pocket. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he whispered as he helped Conner to his feet. He looked back and forth between the discerning glances everyone was giving him.

"What were you thinking?" Roy asked him worriedly.

"No- none of you understand…" Robin replied, back up to the door.

"We're trying to, Robin. Talk to us. What's wrong?" M'gann said in a soothing voice.

"NO! You don't get it. None of you understand!" He cried running out of the room. As Roy tried to catch up to him, he cried, "GO AWAY! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Robin sped out of the cave, with a regretful and hurt expression. _I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry._

* * *

A/N: Ok, i know that ending was just a little weird... but you all know what's coming next, right?

And if you don't, you'll just have to wait, but i think it's pretty obvious.

So review please! And a little spoiler for next chapter. Their fight is at the top of Wayne Inc.

That's all i have for you, folks! 'Till the next time! :)


	7. Unfinished Business Part I

Oh my gosh, you guys, last chapter! WOO! Well, almost. It's not done yet, I just didn't want to keep you waiting until, like, next Tuesday at the latest.

P.S. Alfred is not here, he is substituting for Bruce until the public learns of his death. Why? Who knows?

_Thoughts _look like this

Disclaimer: I Ownz…. myself and nothing else

* * *

"You ok, uncle Barry?" Wally worriedly asked his injured relative.

"Wally, I'm fine, besides the whole accelerated healing thing helps a ton." He smiled and sat up from his position in the medical wing. "You should be more worried about Robin. What's going on with him anyway? I've never seen him act like that."

"I really don't know. I mean, I thought I knew him. I should've seen this coming or at least tried to calm him down instead of glaring at him like he was some sort of crazed animal on a rampage, even though he kind of acted like that. Oh, what am I saying? I should be by his side right now!" Wally cried while pacing back and forth.

His pacing was interrupted by Captain Marvel barging in. "We have a problem. We received an alert from Arkham. Scarecrow succeeded in getting Joker out. They pretty much just disappeared off the face of the earth when he escaped." Wally and Flash exchanged glances before rushing to the main room.

"What do you mean they disappeared!" Wally exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.

"It means, you idiot, that they're gone! Videos showed Scarecrow breaking Joker out of prison then the cameras died and now we can't find where they vanished to." Artemis explained.

"But they have to be somewhere!"

"No duh! Care to tell us where you think they could be hiding?"

Wally got a confused look on his face as he started to think about it. "Well, how am I supposed to know?" Artemis rolled her eyes at him.

"We have our theories, but so far all of them aren't working out, so the League is searching everywhere for them." Canary put in and pulled up an image of Gotham. "The flashing points indicate places we investigated, but no dice."

"Are we assuming that Robin hasn't yet found them, either?" Kaldur asked.

Roy scoffed, "For their sake, they better wish we find them before Robin does. I mean, I know Bats had that whole "code of conduct" or whatever thing going on, but I don't think Robin will stop at anything to see Joker dead."

"But Robin's not going to just kill someone, right? Even if they do deserve it?" M'gann asked looking at Roy and Wally.

"We're hoping that he won't come to that course of action? I mean, Bat rule number one was not to kill unless absolutely necessary. So maybe he won't go that far." Flash said uncertainly.

"Don't underestimate him. Robin's a bird, not a bat." Roy replied.

_I just hope he catches himself before he does something he'll regret,_ both Wally and Roy thought.

Robin was in the Batcave watching Joker bust out with the help of Scarecrow, then they disappeared. He tried finding them, but to no avail. _When did this tracking thing get so hard? _Suddenly, Joker popped up on the screen. Robin's breath caught in his throat as he spoke.

"Hello again, little bird! I see you're having a hard time finding me or you'd be here already! Well, I'm tired of waiting, so come on over to meet us! It's just me and your friend Scarecrow, we won't bite. It's about time we settle this, don't you agree? Roof of Wayne Enterprises. I'll be waiting for you. See you there!" He laughed and the transmission was cut.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he gathered his gear. He mounted his bike and rode up to the huge building. He shot his grappling hook up to the roof and climbed up. They were there, but weren't aware of the Boy Wonder yet. Robin had made sure he stayed hidden in the shadows until the time was right. He contemplated telling his teammates, but decided against it. Why would they help after what happened to Conner and Flash? _This is something I'll have to do alone._

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Wally suddenly yelled, shooting up from his seat. Everyone turned to the jittery red-head. "I know where Joker and Scarecrow are. It has to be the place where we wouldn't really see coming." He opened a close-up of a very familiar building in Gotham. "They're at Wayne Enterprises. Chances are, so is Robin."

"Are you certain, Wally? What makes you think so?" Flash asked.

"Think about it. They would want to go somewhere that was somewhat important to him, right? So it'll hurt that much more just being there! Call it a hunch. A very good hunch. Come on, we have to get there and make sure Robin knows he's not alone in this!" Before anyone could object, Wally sped to the bioship dragging M'gann with him.

Kaldur turned to the three older heroes. "We should go help him and stop him if necessary." _Please don't let it come to that, my friend._

Canary nodded and replied, "If he goes too far, don't hesitate."

"It's not going to come to that." Artemis said determinedly and followed Conner and Roy out to the ship.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so obviously, the rest of the ending will be longer than this and that's where I'll end it.

Be patient with me, please! The next time you check back it'll be up! I hope. Again, most probably next Tuesday or Wednesday.

But this was at least ok, right? Or was it just horrible and you hate me?

Review! :0


	8. Unfinished Business Part II

A/N: Hello! Ok, I know this is super late, but I had my reasons which you are not allowed to know.

But anyway, here is the final Ch. And thank you for waiting soooo long. So SORRY!

* * *

_(Its about 1:00 a.m. right now)_

"So what are we going to do, exactly?" M'gann asked Wally as they started their course to Gotham.

"We just… We have to help him. By whatever means necessary." Wally responded, not taking his eyes away from the window.

"What happens if he goes too far?" Conner thought aloud.

"He won't!"

"But what if he does?"

"Then we bring him back. Robin is not going to lose it. That's what we're here for." Roy answered.

The team was determined to help their youngest, no matter what. The rest of the trip was spent in silence, until they had finally reached the building. On the roof, they saw Scarecrow crumpled on the floor and Joker hanging off the side with Robin being his only lifeline. Their eyes widened in fear and ran over to them.

"ROBIN!"

* * *

"What makes you think he'll actually show up?" Scarecrow questioned his accomplice.

"Trust me." Joker laughed. "He'll show. He wants to get revenge, right? And I just gave it to him on a silver platter." He turned his attention to a barely moving shadow hiding behind one of the A/C fixtures. "Told you. Come now, little bird. Is that any way to treat an old friend? Come on out. Let's have some fun."

Robin crept out from his hiding spot and narrowed his eyes at the villains. "What do you want, Joker?"

"It's not what I want, it's what you want. I thought you wanted some payback. I thought you wanted to avenge your dead "father." I thought you would want to kill the one person who murdered the only one you had left. Or do just not have the guts?"

"Don't tempt me" Robin growled, stepping closer. "What is Scarecrow doing here?"

"Oh, don't worry, he's not my insurance or anything. Because I know you'll never go through with killing me. Pay no attention to him." He smiled malevolently.

"Then get rid of him, if he has no use to you."

"Happy to oblige, Wonder Boy." Joker pulled out his gun, aimed it at Scarecrow and shot him. "Sorry, but you were never supposed to make it this far, anyway. There, he's gone."

Robin could barely believe what he had done. "How could you just do that?" He accused. "He helped you!"

"You wanna know what the difference is between me and you? I am not afraid to slaughter anything or anyone that gets in my way and I will not feel any remorse, whereas you, my dear boy, have a conscience. A heart. A heart is not something anyone can afford to have, because a heart, a feeling of regret, is what gets you killed. That is what separates us. Killer instinct."

"You know what, I actually feel sorry for you. You think that you don't need a heart? You are dead wrong. That's what keeps you alive, because without feelings, you start to lose your mind. It makes you feel pain and hurt, but also happiness and bliss. You need that to keep you from doing idiotic things, to give you that feeling of repent and keep you from doing it again. But, see, I guess you can't have a heart, because you are nothing. You are _nothing_, but a shell of a human being." Robin stared into his enemy's eyes and thought he caught a glimpse of sadness in his eyes, but they quickly regained their usual sadistic and insane look.

"Well, are we just going to talk all day, or do you actually want to try to do what you came here for?" And with that they engaged in battle.

For what seemed like hours, they had finally stopped, Robin standing above Joker, holding onto his arm, as Joker dangerously dangled from the edge above the ground 40 stories below him. "So what exactly do you plan on doing now?" He locked eyes with the hero.

"You're the one who jumped over in the first place. I'm trying to save your life here." Robin said, straining to keep his grip.

Joker cackled. "I knew you didn't have it in you to let me die. Tsk, tsk, boy. I know you want to let go. So just do it. Let me go! DO IT!"

"Shut up! I am not you! I won't-" He was interrupted by someone screaming his name. The team was behind him, watching with surprised and distressed expressions.

"Please, Robin." Miss Martian pleaded. "Don't do this. You'll never forgive yourself if you do.

"She's right, dude. You won't be able to live with yourself if you kill him. Don't do that to yourself." Kid Flash said soothingly.

"You guys don't understand. I never-" Robin started, but Joker whispered something to him.

"See, even your friends think you're a killer. Don't listen to them. You may feel remorse after you kill me, but we both know deep inside, you want to more than anything. Don't deny it to yourself."

"He's not worth it, Robin. And besides, he doesn't deserve death, but something way worse." Superboy snarled.

Robin turned to his friends and back to Joker. "You don't deserve my mercy, Joker, but I'm not going to kill you." Robin pulled him up, with some help from Superboy, and looked at all of his friends. "Thanks for being here for me, guys, because I wanted really badly to let him go. But you need to understand, I never had any real intentions of killing him, I wouldn't be able to go through with it. And Joker shot Scarecrow, by the way." He smiled sadly. "Can you take care of them? I have to get out of here."

"You're a fool! You should've destroyed me when you had the chance." Joker cried out.

Red Arrow scoffed and punched him. "Oh, shut up. Go, Rob, we got these two."

Just as he was about to leave, Artemis let out a cry of pain. Everyone turned their attention to her and Scarecrow who had grabbed her from the back. "Joker doesn't exactly have the best aim." He laughed and showed that the bullet had actually just wounded his leg.

"Let her go, you freak!" KF protested, getting closer to the two.

"Uh-uh, one more step, and I slice her throat wide open. Now you're going to let me go free, or she dies." He said while walking towards the door. Everyone stopped, not taking their eyes away but didn't do anything. No had even noticed that Robin disappeared from his spot and was sneaking up behind him. He went up behind Scarecrow and kicked him in the back of his wounded leg, causing him to fall to his knees, letting go of Artemis. She ran into Wally's arms and watched Robin fearfully. Before anyone could react, Robin pushed down to keep him from moving, put his hands on the villain's head and… _Snap!_

Scarecrow's body crumpled to the floor, dead. Robin's hands were shaking and his whole body quivered. His breath came out short and ragged. The team stared, shocked, until Aqualad broke them out of their stupor.

"We have to go now, the police will deal with this." Everyone nodded and ran to the bioship. Red Arrow helped Robin make his way over and flew home.

"I'm sorry! He was going to kill you! I had to." Robin was crying as Wally and Artemis tried to calm him down.

"It's ok, I know. Thank you, Robin. You saved my life."

"But I killed him! I killed someone…" He started shuddering and buried his face into his friend's chest.

"Shh, you did what you had to. It's ok. It's ok." Wally assured him.

They arrived at the Cave minutes later and met Black Canary and Flash, who were waiting for them. "What happened?"

Aqualad stepped up and told them everything and they were shocked to hear what had happened with Robin.

"We'll deal with this in the morning. Everyone, get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll decide on what to do." Flash told them. After they had gone, he turned to Canary. "What do we do?"

The next day, most of the League gathered in the Hall of Justice along with the team. Superman had decided on what they would do. They were to tell the public that Joker had done everything and to never speak of the incident to anyone outside the League. Everyone agreed and they then dispersed. He also decided that Batman died due to an accident while he was on patrol and that Bruce had died for unknown reasons when he was on a business trip to Qurac. Robin had come to terms to what he did with the help of everybody and though he still felt remorse, had started to become more like his usual self.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was like a pretty bad ending, huh? But don't worry because I decided to write an epilogue that will delve a little deeper into Robin's feelings and more into how they came to that conclusion.

But the second part, the actual aftermath part, will ultimately take about 3 months later and will tell you what is happening now. Don't worry, this time it won't take weeks to be posted. I am definitely sure of such. So yeah look for that and I think you'll really like the epilogue! And yes, it'll be the same chapter just split with a, you know, a line.

Ok, bye now! Review please! :)

And again so sorry for making you all wait.


	9. Epilogue: The End

A/N: Ok, so this is a little late… but I went to Yellowstone, so I was one with nature, which is why I didn't have a computer. Yeah, beautiful place, Montana.

Anyway, here is the final chapter, for real this time. It just explains how they came to the conclusion in the previous chapter and **after.** Enjoy! (Hopefully)

**P.S. **There is an OC in this chapter, but don't worry, I don't particularly like OCs anyway, so, oh just read it!

Almost forgot. Disclaimer: I own nothing DC related and/or anything that seems familiar.

* * *

The next morning, the team sat uncomfortably in the main room waiting for a decision to be made. Superman and Martian Manhunter had arrived an hour earlier and they were currently discussing the matter with Black Canary and Flash.

"How are we supposed to cover this up, Clark?" Barry asked.

The three of them thought for a moment until Dinah told them that they wouldn't have to. "We'll keep this a secret. The press can't know anything but cause of death. If they ask questions, let them. No one outside this room can ever find out what Robin did."

"What about the rest of the League?" J'onn inquired.

"They don't need to know. Understood?" Everyone nodded their agreement as Clark went over to the team to tell them what they were going to tell the world.

"We are deliberately not telling the League, so none of this information is to ever become known to anyone but us. Don't tell anyone anything. Do you all understand?" He noticed most of their reluctant expressions to go through with this plan, but they all knew it was the best decision.

"Wait," M'gann questioned. "Why aren't we telling the League?"

"It gives them plausible deniability in regards to what Rob did, right? So they can legally say that they don't know anything," answered Wally.

"Pretty much. And Robin, I have to ask you something. Can we go in the other room?" Clark walked to the kitchen with Robin closely trailing behind. "I need Bruce's cause of death. I've already decided to tell everyone that Batman died due to an accident while you two were out patrolling, but I don't know what to say about Bruce."

"Right… Umm, say that he was on a business trip to Qurac or something, but his cause of death is to not be revealed by request of me and Alfred. Say we don't want that information released. Can I go?"

"Yeah, Dinah probably wants to talk to you guys, anyway. Hey, give it time. We'll get through this."

Robin gave him a weak smile. "Already doing it. But there are just some wounds that time can't get rid of. The pain's just too real."

When he got back, Dinah had already situated herself across from his teammates. "Robin, glad you could join us. Have a seat."

"Ughh! Come on, this is total bullshit," Conner growled angrily. "I don't really feel like sharing my feelings with you."

"Yeah, Canary, I agree with Conner here. Like this is actually supposed to help?" Roy got up to leave, only to be pushed back down by the blonde.

"If you don't want to talk, fine. But you could at least be here for your friend." She nodded towards Robin who was hunched forward, keeping his eyes glued to the floor, completely unaware of what they were talking about. "Robin," she said gently. "How are you dealing with all of this? Do you want to talk to me?"

He didn't reply. It seemed like he was in his own little world.

"Well, I for one, don't really have any bad feeling towards the whole thing," Wally spat. "That jackass got what was coming to him. He deserved to die."

"Wally." Kaldur cautioned, looking over at Robin, who he worried was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

He calmed down a little. "Sorry, bro. But you saved Artemis' life and Scarecrow was definitely a bad guy. You don't have to feel so bad about it."

"Robin, talk to us," Dinah started again. "We want to help you. Don't keep it to yourself. You don't have to deal with this alone. We're all here for you. Tell me what you're feel-"

"What do you want me to say, Canary! That I feel remorse or guilt? You want the truth? I don't know what I feel! I murdered someone, but I saved Artemis! I don't know what I'm supposed to feel! I don't feel sad or angry or sorry I did it or anything! I don't feel anything at all. I'm just so freaking confused right now and I know you're all here for me, but you're not helping!"

"Robin, please, relax. You did what you had to do and I'm grateful for it. You saved me." Artemis said, smiling at him.

"But he would've let you go as soon as he got away."

"You don't know that."

"No, I do, ok. He just wanted to leave."

"No, Robin, you have no idea what he would've done. You acted on your instincts. Your friend was in danger and you needed to help, so your actions were instinctive." Flash remarked, walking in. "But that does lead me to wonder where that instinct developed from. Did being with Bats give you that?"

"I don't know, all right! I don't know! I just couldn't stand there and let someone else be taken away from me! I didn't want that to happen again." _Guess my killer instinct kicked in_. He chuckled to himself. _Thanks for that, Joker. _

"Are you going to be ok, Robin?" M'gann asked him, gingerly coming up to give him a hug.

"Yeah, guys, don't worry about it. I'm totally fine. I don't think I'll ever get over this, though," he replied sadly.

"Well, that's what your best buds are here for! Come on, I'm hungry. Can you make me something?" Wally zipped over to the kitchen, M'gann in tow.

"Wally, give me back my girlfriend!" Conner shouted, running over to them.

"God, when are you ever not hungry!" Artemis retorted, following Conner.

"Don't break anything!" Roy ran to catch up leaving Robin and Kaldur the only two left in the room.

"Are you sure you will be ok, Robin?" Kaldur asked, giving him a smile.

"I'm always ok. Besides, with them as friends, who wouldn't be?" They laughed at the five in the kitchen, having a food fight.

"Well, I guess we should go join them. Before they do break something." Kaldur put his arm around Robin's shoulders, kind of pushing him along, as they both walked over to their friends.

_I'll be just fine._

* * *

"Alfred!" Dick cried, his voice echoing off the walls in the giant manor. "I'm gonna pay a visit to the cemetery! Do you want to come with? Alfred?" He stopped in the kitchen, finding a small note left by the older man.

**Master Richard, gone to take care of some last-minute, almost forgotten ****duty of mine. ****Yes, you've guessed it, my nephew's birthday. Since you spent yesterday at the Cave, everyone probably made you stay for a while to have some fun. So you probably just found this. Dinner is waiting to be heated up in the fridge. I don't expect to be home until tomorrow and I'm sorry if I gave you a fright there for a minute. **

**Love, Alfred**

_Got it. See you tomorrow._ He smiled and went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothing, grab some flowers and then left for the graveyard.

He was walking there when he heard a scream coming from behind him. A girl that looked around 16 was backing up into a corner while two thugs pointed a gun at her, yelling at her to give them her money. _Really, do they not get tired of getting beat up and arrested?_

He rushed over to them. "You really shouldn't do that, you know. How are you ever going to get a date?" The two muggers turned around and laughed at him.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it, little boy?" One of them said walking closer to Dick.

"Look, I wasn't really looking for any trouble, but you two kinda just pissed me off."

Before the two guys or the girl knew what was happening, Dick had them knocked out, groaning on the floor. "Have a nice nap!" He let out a laugh and approached the girl.

"Uhh… Thank you," she said uncertainly.

"No problem, but you know, you probably shouldn't be wandering the streets of Gotham at 10 o' clock at night."

"I just moved here two weeks ago with my dad and what about you? You're out here and you look no older than 14."

"Did you see me kick their butts, just now? I kinda know my way around to avoid trouble. And how to take care of any trouble. I mean, I've lived here for 5 years. Uhh… you know what, we should probably go before the cops get here. Don't wanna look suspicious."

"Yeah, I live about a block from here, follow me." She led him down the street until they came to a stop in front of an apartment building. "Oh, damn it! I forgot my keys, again!" She looked at Dick again. "Sorry, you probably have somewhere to be. I'll have to wait for my dad to come home to get in. You should go. I don't want you to wait on me or something."

"Oh, don't worry. I was just going to go crash a funeral. I mean, they can wait, right?"

The girl got wide-eyed for a minute. "Umm… I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. But now I'm curious, who died?"

"No one, I was just kidding," Dick laughed.

"No, I don't think so. You could've said anything as an excuse, but you said that. So someone must have died or else you wouldn't mention it. Sorry, mom's a psychologist, dad's a cop and a pretty good behavior analyst. Their methods just kinda rub off on me."

"Ahh… well it's only been four months since his death, but today's actually the day we met." Dick replied sadly. _And when my family was taken away from me._

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"You're not going to ask me who died? Not even 'Are you ok?'"

"No specifics. I'd imagine it's a really sore subject, so I'm not asking. And my grandfather died a couple years back and I hated it when people kept pestering me by asking if I was ok. I mean, seriously, I'll be fine!" They shared a moment of silence and understanding as if they've known each other forever.

"I tried so hard to tell myself that he's gone. But, I just can't convince myself." Dick remarked, looking away.

"I get it. But you have to move on, or else your heart will never heal. And you'll be broken forever."

"I should probably go."

"Oh, right, yeah. Go crash your funeral." She noticed a car's headlights and turned around when she recognized it as her dad's. "That's my dad, anyway. Maybe I'll see you around again?" But, Dick had already disappeared when she turned back. "I didn't even get your name," she whispered before telling her dad what had happened.

Dick made it to the cemetery 10 minutes later and laid the flowers down on his parents' grave just as a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky. "Hey, guys. It's about to rain, so I can't spend much time. I miss you like hell and I wish I could say more, but I can't right now. I miss you guys, but I have someone else to visit now, that I need to say something to. Sorry, but I have to go. I love you guys." By the time, Dick got to Bruce's, which was pretty close to his parents', tears filled his eyes. For them, for Bruce, for everyone he couldn't save. _You have to move on, or else your heart will never heal. _"She gives good advice. I wonder what her name was?"

"Bruce, I don't what to say. I really don't. I killed Scarecrow, not really something you want to hear and I can barely believe it myself. But it happened." As his tears fell onto the dirt, lightning bolts flashed in the skies above him.

"I should make this quick. I don't know if you remember this, you were kinda delusional, but it was the anniversary of your parents' deaths. I found you in your room, you were crying and I was like 10, so I didn't realize what was happening. But when I tried to comfort you, you asked me how long I was going to stay with you, how long you deserved me. I didn't understand, so I just stared and asked you if you were going to be ok. You laughed it off and said 'I'm always ok.' Then I asked you the same thing. How long you would stay with me. Remember what you said? 'Till the casket drops, until my dying day. I'll protect you.' And you kept your promise. So now it's my turn to promise you something. I'll never look back and I'll never stop." The rain had started to pour on him as he got up to leave.

_I will never look back. Well, maybe someday._

A little of his sadness and despair seemed to fall away as he walked and his step lightened as thunder rumbled throughout the city. He raised his hood against the rain.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! THE END! How'd you like it?

Review, please! And it does feel like he got over it too fast... but just a little and i liked it!

Hope you did, too!

'Till next time, bye! :)


End file.
